Tails & Sticks' Feelings Confession & First Sex!
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: About a week ago, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy met Sticks The Badger, and since that day, Tails and Sticks had been having strong feelings for each other. What will happen when Tails confesses to Sticks first? Requested by Foxboy614. Warning. A big lemon is in this!


_**(This was a second request by my best long friend, Foxboy614. ^_^ Enjoy the story! :D And warning, there will be lemon in it like the last request from Foxboy614.)**_

It had been about a week since Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails met Sticks, the orange badger, who ware shorts and a top and had a boomerang. But ever since they met her, Tails began to have strong feelings for Sticks, as did Sticks for Tails. But both never expressed those feelings, cause they fear the other might not love the other back.

As Tails was watching TV one day, he just couldn't get his mind off Sticks. He wanted to tell her so badly that he loved her, but was too shy and nervous.

"I love Sticks so much." Tails said quietly to himself as he thought of himself, kissing Sticks, on the bed. But his mind was interupted when he heard knocking. "Come in, it's unlocked!" He called.

The door opened to reveal Amy Rose. She had seen Tails' weird behavior since Sticks arrived and was determined to find out what it was.

"Oh, hi, Amy. What's up?" Tails asked as the pink hedgehog came over to sit beside him.

"It's about you're behavior, Tails. You've been acting so strange ever since you met Sticks. Is something wrong?" She asked. Tails blushed slightly.

"N-No." He lied. But Amy knew better than that.

"I know you're lying, Tails. Now please, tell me the truth." Amy said, serious.

Tails knew the jig was up and had no choice. He sighs. "Well...it's just that...I have feelings for Sticks..."

"You mean you're in love with her?" Amy asked. Tails swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded silently. Amy smiled. "Then why don't you go tell her?"

"I want to, Amy. I really do, but I can't...I'm too nervous." Tails admits, looking down.

Amy puts a hand on his back. "Tails, you can't hide those feelings you have for Sticks forever. You have to go find her and tell her, straight to her eyes, that you love her. If you hide forever, she'll never be with you."

Tails knew Amy was right. He had to stop hiding from his problems, and start facing them. Sonic always told him that. Tails gave an encouraged smile.

"You're right, Amy. I'm gonna tell her, that I love her." Tails said, getting up.

"That's the spirit, Tails." Amy shook his hand and the two left the house.

Meanwhile, at Sticks' place, she heading over to Meh Burger to get a bite to eat, as she had just finished cleaning up her burrow. But as she was walking, she too started to feel strange, a warm strange feeling, just thinking about Tails.

"Why do I feel so strange when I think about that fox...?" She asked herself, despite already knowing the answer.

She was almost to Meh Burger when she saw Amy and Tails coming her way. "Hi, Tails, hi, Amy."

"Hi, Sticks." Amy greets, shaking her hand.

"Sticks...I have a confession to make..." Tails said, blushing and rubbing his shoulder gently.

"What is it, Tails?" She asked, walking closer.

"Well...ever since we first met you, Sticks...I've developed these...warm feelings for you, what I mean is...I...I..." Tails was at loss.

Amy pats his back. "You can tell her, Tails."

"Tell me what?" Sticks asked, wanting to know.

Tails finally had the bravery to tell her. "I love you, Sticks."

Sticks was shocked. "Y...You do?" She asked, blushing now like Tails. Tails nods and waits to see what her reaction will be. Without warning, Sticks grabbed him in a tight, warm, loving embracing hug.

"Oh, Tails...I love you, too!" Tails smiled with joy and hugged back, rubbing her back softly. The two then look at each other, staring deeply into each others' sky blue eyes before Sticks leaned in, closing her eyes and puckering her soft, warm, sweet orange lips.

Tails started to do the same and they both met in a sweet, warm, soft, passionate, loving kiss, and Tails even dipped Sticks in the process. Amy smiles happily in awe at the wonderful sight.

Tails and Sticks finally pull away and nuzzle nose to nose briefly, giggling happily. "I'm so happy," Tails said with a loving smile.

"Me too, Tails." Sticks smiled, holding his hand with hers. "I was heading to Meh Burger for lunch. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Tails smiled. "See ya later, Amy."

"Bye, you two sweet lovers." Amy giggled and left while the two went to Meh Burger, holding hands the entire way. Once at Meh Burger, they ordered a plate of spaghetti. The two then smile and start to eat, swirling up some of the noodles as they ate. But what they failed to notice, was that they were slurping up the same noodle at one point.

They never realized it till their lips met in the center. But they don't pull away and share a second passionate kiss that day. After 3 minutes of kissing, they both pull away and smile, continuing to eat their lunch. Once finished they got up and started to head home.

Tails was invited to Sticks' burrow for the day so he went with her and they both went into her room once they arrived, to relax. Of course, once they got to her bed, Tails lied down first, on his back and then Sticks got on top of him. And this is where they started to make out like crazy. Tails blushed as he felt something warm and wet and soft sliding across his lips. He realized it was Sticks' tongue. He parted his lips, and Sticks' tongue slipped into his mouth.

Tails moaned heavily as he felt Sticks' tongue explore every bit of his mouth before finally coming to rest on top of his own tongue, and their tongues began to sword fight with passion.

"Mmmmmm...Mmmmmmmmm!" Tails moaned heavily as the French-Kissing continued, and reached behind to grope Sticks' ass playfully. Sticks moaned heavily in return as Tails gropped her orange ass cheeks. They both pulled away, panting heavily, a string of saliva between their mouths.

"Man...you're one heck of a kisser, Sticks." Tails panted.

"So are you, Tails." She panted back. "But now it's time for an even hotter moment." She then tilted Tails' head back and began to lick, kiss, suck and nibble his soft furry neck all over. This makes Tails moan like crazy as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Oh, god, Sticks..." Tails moaned. "Oh, god! Please don't stop, Sticks!"

Sticks giggled and kept going for the next three to four minutes before finally stopping, leaving a red mark on his neck. She then lies beside the panting fox who smiled.

"Now I want you to do the same to me, Tails." She said sweetly. Tails rolled on top of Sticks and tilted her head back, before doing the same thing she did to himm sucking and licking the most pleasurable parts of her neck, and soon found her sweet spot on her neck, and latched his mouth onto that spot, sucking it and making Sticks whimper and moan loudly.

Eventually, he stops and they both smile. "That was great, Tails." She cooed, licking his nose, in which he does in return.

"Yeah...I want to make love with you, Sticks...please," Tails said, licking her cheek.

Sticks giggled, rolling Tails back over and getting back on top. "Then let's get down to business, you hot fox." She teased, taking off first Tails' goggles, then his utility belt, then his gloves and finally his booths. Tails lied there under Sticks, completely naked. Then Sticks backed up to undress too, doing a little stripping show for Tails. She first took off her top. She was wearing no bra, as her soft, orange breasts were revealed, jiggling once they were freed. Then she winked.

She then turned away and pulled down her jungle shorts, wiggling her ass playfully as Tails saw her orange buttocks and crack. She then finally stepped out of the shorts, and kicked off her shoes, leaving her completely naked like Tails. She noticed his harden member was already sticking up. She licked her lips and crawled over, grabbing the rod and giving it a jerk off gently. Tails moaned hard, gripping the bed sheets tightly again.

Sticks then held his hips as she leaned towards the tip of his white dick, licking the tip and dragging her tongue over the slit on the tip of his dick. Tails gasped heavily and moaned harder as Sticks slowly took the tip inside her mouth, playing his his soft balls as she began to give him a hot blow job.

"OH, yes, Sticks! Suck me harder! Harder, please!" Tails cried out in pure pleasure. Sticks held his hips tight and began to suck on his dick harder and faster. Tails soon felt himself about to release and stopped her.

"What's wrong...? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No...I want to release inside of you..." Sticks got what he meant and got on top of him, positioning her orange pussy over his hard, pre-cum leaking dick and gently sliding his rod inside her. Soon, it hit a barrier. Sticks was still a virgin. She whimpered when it hit.

She refused to quit now and held Tails' hand tightly for comfort and then, with all her might, lowered down as hard as she could, and the dick broke through the barrier inside, causing Sticks to cry out in pain slightly. Some blood squirted out of Sticks' pussy, but soon the pain was gone and repleaced with pleasure. She soon held Tails' hips and began to ride him, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, you're so big, Tails!" Sticks said, eyes closed as she threw her head back, moaning loudly as she kept riding him.

"And you're so wet and tight!" Tails moaned back, thrusting upward each time she came downward. It took about 4 minutes and soon...

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILS!"

"STICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKS!" They had both cum, and a lot, their seeds mixing inside of Sticks' pussy and leaking out heavily all over Tails' groin. Then she slid off of Tails, her pussy still eaking and twitching, as she lied beside Tails, still panting with wide eyes.

"Wow..." Sticks panted with heavy breaths. "That...was...so...amazing."

"I...agree, Sticks." Tails panted hard.

Sticks then smiled. "There's still one hole you haven't fucked yet, Tails."

Tails knew, she wanted him to do her butt as well. "Get on your belly with your butt in the air." He said with a smirk. Sticks giggled and did so, sticking her orange ass up in the air for Tails, and wiggling it playfully. Tails had no lube anywhere, so he was going to have to do it the pleasuring way.

He got behind Sticks, cupped her hips, and leaned towards her sexy orange ass, giving the orange cheeks a ton of kisses all over.

"Heheheh, that tickles!" Sticks giggled, wagging her tail. Tails muffled a chuckle as he kept kissing her rear end. He soon started to nibble the soft skin of Sticks' buttocks and dragged his tongue up and down her crack. Sticks sighed happily in pleasure, leaning foward on her knees a bit, causing her ass to raise higher for Tails.

She moaned when she felt him spread her cheeks and almost screamed in pleasure when she felt Tails shove his tongue inside of her anus, and he began to swirl his tongue all around inside Sticks' ass, making loud slurping sounds as he was lubing her up with his tongue, tasting the tight walls inside Sticks' ass.

Soon, after 4 minutes of rimming, Tails finally pulled his tongue out and positioned his dick to Sticks' asshole. "You ready, babe?"

"You bet, Tails. Fuck my ass!" She demanded, wanting him so badly. Tails smirked big and slid inside. It hurt a bit, making Sticks clench her teeth and hiss in pain as her anus was stretched. Soon the pain was gone and Tails had slid all the way inside her ass. He pulled out till only the tip was inside and thrusted back in and began repeating the same thing.

"Fuck, Sticks! Your ass is so much tighter than your pussy!" Tails moaned hard as he kept thrusting in and out of Sticks' tight rear entrance. Sticks just moaned back heavily.

Soon, Tails felt himself about to explode again. "I'm gonna cum again, Sticks!" Tails cried out.

"Do it, Tails!" She screamed loudly. "Cum inside my ass!"

"AHHHHH! STICKS!" Tails threw his head back as he screamed her name, filling her ass with his seed and soon, he panted heavily, pulling out of her. He fell on his back right beside Sticks who fell on her back as well, the two panting heavily.

"That was so...hot and amazing," Sticks panted. Tails smiled.

"You bet..." Tails smiled. The two took a quick shower before changing into their night clothes. Tails wore red pajamas, while Sticks wore a beautiful night gown, in bright gold yellow. The two then got into bed for the night, covering up as Tails turned out the lamp. Sticks snuggled up with Tails, putting her head on Tails' chest and listening to his soft heartbeat.

Tails kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Sticks." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Tails." She whispered back. And soon, the two fell into a happy, loving slumber. This was the day Tails and Sticks would never forget. Tails and Sticks were so happy as ever, to finally be together, and to be in love with each other made them even happier. It was just the most wonderful day for both of them.

(THE END! ^_^)


End file.
